


Hell Bent on Loving You

by pearlydewdrop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Rescue Missions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness has been removed for Emma but as we know:All Magic Comes With a Price, and what is Emma's price, pray tell?: The loss of her true love. Her pirate. What lengths will Emma go to so she can be reunited with the man she loves?. Will their love and lives of their friends and family survive a trip to The Underworld. Based off of set pics for 5x11. Captain Swan with hints of Charming Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Heaven I'll be Sent To

Hell Bent on Loving You: Operation Phoenix

She was running, Through the woods, over rocks, through brambles to him. Her body was trembling and her head throbbed but she was herself again, she was the saviour and right now Killian was in trouble. So that allowed her to march through the pain and keep on running to the man she loves. She could hear him, his screams, his taunts, his pleads. She couldn't take it. What was he thinking?. 

She could feel her legs beginning to give out beneath her but she straightened her posture and ran toward the edge of the lake where Killian was. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide. She could see him, he was on his knees by the edge of the water. His body was limp and his hands were shaking but he was breathing, that's what mattered most. 

He was yelling out into the night, his hands cupping his face. She couldn't make out what he was saying over the screeches of The Fury,which could be heard from across the forest.

"What the hell are you thinking?". She hollered, the cool night air travelling under her leather jacket. Killian whipoed around, pushing himself up off of the ground. "Emma....". He said, his body aching. He reached for herm but quickly pulled away, turning around. "Swan, you shouldn't be here it's not safe and The Fury will be here soon".

She shook her head stepping closer. "No, I not leaving you here to d-". The screeches of The Fury grew louder, echoing off of the trees. 

"Emma. Please ". He pleaded, his eyes wandering frantically. "You need to leave, I don't want you getting hurt". She shook her head vigorously. "No", she cried her emerald eyes meeting his blue ones. The trees above them shook frantically, making Emma shriek. Killian pulled her close, watching as The Fury flew past them. "Dammit, Swan. It's here. You need to go". "I can't leave you" she cried, staining his leather vest. The Fury's screams filled the night air making Emma"s head pound. Killian pulled her close incase The Fury got any ideas. "Swan, go". 

"Please" she pleaded. "There has to be another way". Killian eyes filled up with tears. "These are the rules, Love". She shook her head. "Then I'll break them", She said intertwining their fingers. "I'm coming with you". He chuckled and placed a kiss on her knuckles. " I'm afraid it's not that simple". "I can't lose you" she cried placing his hand against her wet cheek. Killian shook his head. "You won't, Love, and once you find me I'll be waiting for you". He said placing a kiss in her forehead. "No matter how long it takes". 

"Killian.....". She whispers. He holds out his hand. " Here, take it". Looking down at his hand, she sees his ring, glistening in the moonlight. She hesitates, but he means it., so she slips the ring from his thumb. There's a screech in the distanc, The Fury, homing in on it's target. They kiss, one last time before hell, literally, descends on Killian and begins to drag him away. "NO". Emma screams at The Fury. "YOU BASTARD, let him go". She ran toward it, her magic projecting off of her palms towards it. "Emma, Stop". Killian screamed as The Fury dragged him on to Charon's boat. She looked into his blue eyes, her emerald ones filled with tears. "I going to find you". She hollered, throwing one last fireball. "I promise". Killian nodded. "Aye", his voice being drowned out by The Fury. "I love you". His eyes never leaving hers. " I know". As The Fury dragged Killian away the moon reached it's zenith, Charon's boat leaving for The Underworld. "No" she said her knees hitting the pavement. "No". She sat there under the sky,clutching his ring against his chest. "I will find you."

Emma didn't think she could move, she was paralysed but she had to save him. She felt her addreneline start to pump wildly and she was filled with the urge to get up and go save the man she loves but grief wouldn't let her move. 

She knew that half of Storybrooke would be searching for her and for Killian. 

Emma forced herself to stand up and march on, a great gift that all humans should possess: even when streams are flowing down their faces, they stagger on, coughing,searching and finding. She had one goal right now and that was to save her pirate.

Ever since she truly let him into her heart, she has always been afraid of this happening, of him being torn away from her by the latest crisis. She had believed a long time ago that it's not the best idea to let somone have power over her heart, told herself that no man was worth the aggravation and heartache, that they would all leave just like Neal. That was before. Now, she knew that Killian Jones was different. She has come to realise that loving him doesn't make her weak or vulnerable but stronger. That getting to be together with him was worth any hell (in this case literally) they had to go through to get there. He sees past her walls and loves all sides of her, even the lost little girl who she still thinks she is on the inside and she knows she loves him in return in exactly the same way. He had not only brought her home but had become an immense part of that home, of tge life she loves, the life the both love. Together. 

Emma found her way back on to the forest path only to find her mother and father, worry etched on their faces there last shout of Emma and Killian's names still hanging on their lips. 

Mary Margaret turned, facing Emma. "Thank god.....Oh Emma" relief spreading across her face for a split second before she noticed her daughter's heavily tear stained face. "What happened" she asked soothingly before taking Emma in her arms while David put is arms around his wife and daughter. " The Fury took him". Emma whispered quietly, trying to keep her composure. Emma gently pulled out of her mother's embrace.

"I'm going to find him though, if I've learned anything from you guys and everyone else in this town, I know I can't give up on him". 

Mary Margaret and David looked on proudly. "Of course not, Emma. We'll be right there with you" Mary Margaret whispered as she pulled Emma back into a hug. David nodded as Emma looked over her mother's shoulder to him. "Our family always finds each other, come hell or high water". Emma gaped at her father in shock. David had never been too big a fan of her pirate boyfriend let alone called him a member of their family. He chuckled quietly at her expression. "As much as I disliked and distrusted him before. I know that he does love you and if being your true love and the one that you chose doesn't make him a member of our family, I don't know what does". Mary Margaret nodded encouragingly to her husband as if they had planned (and knowing them they probably did) having this conversation with Emma , just under slightly more peaceful circumstances like over a beer and a grilled cheese at Granny's. "But". David adds. "Family or not, if he hurts you I'll kill him myself". Mary Margaret and Emma chuckled humourlessly. Emma sighed. Her parents had to be the most optimistic people in the world, which is somehing she is now glad of.


	2. See You Again

Chapter 2: 

A/N. Hi Guys. Thanks to Everyone who read/favourited/followed/reviewed on the last chapter and Thanks to thoses planning to do so on this one. ;). Hope you guys enjoy this. :)

One Months Later

It didn't take long for the blasted dog to realise that they weren't dead. His middle head was craned towards them. It sniffed the air and growled. Cerebrus then proceeded to snarl and bark so loudly it would make your eyeballs rattle. Drool dripped from the dogs bottom lip. His coat was coal black and his eyes were amber with flecks of red, like the fires of hell itself. He pawed the ground in threat. He was ready to kill. 

After several weeks researching in the library with Belle they had realised that today would have been the best day to go to The Underworld. It was Winter Solstice so Hades would have left for Mount Olympus, giving them at least one less thing to worry about. After all, when the cats away the mice can play.

Now there was just several hundred Furys, a three headed dog ( who was currently chasing The Charmings, Regina and Robin past the 'Welcome Newly Deceased' sign) and all the necessary equipment for every method of torture imaginable. No problem. All in a days work for a band of heroes on a rescue mission that was nothing short of impossible for many but nothing they weren't determined to succeed at. 

The only thing Emma was grateful for since she entered The Underworld is the fact that both she and Regina insisted Henry stay in Storybrooke despite his protestations. Emma was touched that Henry cared so much about Killian (he had even gone as far to call it Operation Phoenix) and wanted to see him home safe but Henry is her little boy no matter how old (and moody) he gets and she wanted to keep him out of danger if at all possible.

Snow and David had promised to help Emma in any way they possibly could on the night Killian was taken. Regina on the other hand needed a little more convincing that it wasn't a lost cause and naturally Robin had agreed to join her as neither of them could bare being apart from each other. Roland and Baby Neal also remained in Storybrooke where Belle is looking after them.

The entrance to The Underworld looked much like a cross at airport security. There were three separate entrances beneath a single, huge black archway. Beyond this stood tollbooth manned by Charon and his associates. The howling of the hungry animal was a dreadful din. It echoed through The Underworld, loud enough to wake the dead. (No pun intended). 

The sky was a deep shade of crimson and thick with Furies in flight, their leathery, batlike wings stretching out and making them glide across the sky ober the River Styx and toward The Fields of Punishment. A thick silver mist rolled in across the burnt plains of The Underworld from the polluted river, cloaking everything and snuffing out most colours that weren't the deep red that glowed off of the fires that burned everywhere you looked. Souls of the deceased wandered aimlessly around, cloaked in dark material and whispering quietly and eerily to each other. "So this where our dearly departed go" muttered Mary Margaret quietly, her eyes wide with wonder and her bow held tightly in her hand. "They're not dearly departed. They're dead" whispered Regina loudly, obviously not a fan of The Underworld.

The wooly mammoth sized canine continued to pursue them all the way north towards The River Styx.

Cerebrus definitely had to be given points for persistence, even after both Emma and Regina had tried to ward him off with magic and Mary Margaret had given him a piece of ger mind with a half quiver of arrows. He still refused to give up on his pursuit of the group of heroes. David and Robin brought up the rear, sword and bow bared, ready to fire. Not that it would do much good. Cerebrus was as large as any dragon. 

"Where abouts did Belle say Killian would be imprisoned, again?"asked Robin, panting as they were still running from the dog. "The pirate's probably locked up with the other prisoners that haven't died yet, It's only a matter of time for any of them judging by the punishment down here". Regina answered. Emma glared over her shoulder at the other woman. "Sorry" the former queen answered somewhat half heartedly. As the small group turned a corner and continued over a bridge that brought them over The River Styx which was heavily polluted by the lost dreams,hopes and wishes of the dead. 

Cerebrus continued to make a fuss until inspiration struck Emma. 'Of course, Fluffy' she thought, remembering the books she had that she had read and loved years ago. Fluffy in Harry Potter, who went to sleep to the sound of music. If it worked on that big guy it was worth a try with their resident hell hound that is still racing after them. 'Regina' she grunted over the sound of Cerebrus's protests. ''Do you know a spell to playing music''. Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance while Mary Margaret, David and Robin just looked confused. " The Dark One's looking for help with magic, wow. Now is not the time for a soundtrack,Saviour. I aggred to help you get your pirate and get the hell out of here. Do I have to remind you?". Emma snarled in annoyance. "Just do it. I've an idea. A long shot, but it might work". Regina snorted but obliged "All right then, Miss Swan". 

Cerebrus's eyes began to droop, slowly. He resisted for a while but eventually started to nod off and ended up collapsing in exhaustion to the cold stone floor.

His snores were so loud the ground shook and it could have easily been mistaken for thunder. Snow gripped at David's hand in relief while Regina and Robin gravitated closer together, glad of their safety. Emma grasped at the ring which now hung on a chain around her neck (which had become a habit during the past month). She was coming for her pirate and no hell beast could stop her. 

The prison for those still living was perched at The Edge of the Fields of Asphodel. 

Emma entered through the gates alone. Her parents,Robin and Regina were still outside keeping The Furies and several Hell Beasts busy while she found Killian and got the hell out of there. The screams of The Furies became more and more faint as she went further inside past columns of grimy cells.

Emma had thought that this would have been the easy part after everything they had done to get here, including weakening the barrier between life and death to create a portal through , but now that she was here finding Killian wasn't as easy a task as it was in theory. Nothing would stop her though. The baracks was several blocks high with several thousand cells inside, many empty but mostly occupied.

The cells were filled with severely injured people all covered in burn wounds and begging for death. 

Emma spotted a dark haired figure clad in leather in a far off cell, he had his back turned to the bars staring into the corner. She tried to resist calling to him but couldn't. "Killian" she cried out rushing towards the cell."God Dammit, Jones. Don't you ever do that to me again". The man turned around. It wasn't Killian. This man had a sterner and older face but had the same dark hair and sea blue eyes. He looked confused. "Bloody Hell, Lass. You don't mean my son, do you?". Emma gaped at the older man. "What?!". 

The man stuck out his hand through the bars. "Davy Jones, former captain of The Flying Dutchman and you are?". Emma took the mans outstretched hand. "Emma" she said in response. "Well, Emma" he said. "If you let me out of this blasted cell here, I'll help you find Killian, it's been a hell of a long time I've seen him. He was hardly up to me shoulder". Emma shook her head even though deep down she doubted the words coming out of her mouth. "I'm not sure we're talking about the same man". 

Davy shook his head. "I am" he said "Because of that" while pointing to the ring handing around Emma's neck. "I gave that to him and one the very same to his brother Liam on the first and last day I saw them". Emma looked the man infront of her up and down. 'Of course Killian's father would be from freaking Pirates of the Caribbean'. She thought to herself it just made too much sense. Finding out that another fairytale character was real was hardly shocking at this point. "Alright" she said. "I'll let you out". Davy chuckled. "You don't trust easy. Do you, Lass". Emma snorted and opened the cell gate. As always, it's all about the tumblers. She went to open the door but the bobby pin melted immediately in her hand. "What the hell" she muttered quietly. "Doesn't work down here" Davy replied grimly. "Believe me I've tried. So if you can't wield magic or know someone who does, I'm afraid you're stuck, Lass". Emma lifted her palm to the padlock, her light magic projecting off of her palm and clicking the lock open. "You were saying". 

"So how do you know where Killian is?" asked Emma. Davy pointed towards the nearest corner. "That way" he said before continuing. "They always put the new inmates in the same place. I'd want to pick up a few thing after spending two hundred years locked up here wouldn't I?". Emma nodded as they turned around a corner and headed up another flight of stone steps only to find a long, torchlit hallway with more cells that seemed to go on for miles. 

"So" said Davy. "My son seems to mean a lot to you, considering you've gone to hell to find him ". Emma nods, not exactly wanting to go into the details of hers and Killian's relationship with him. Davy continues nonetheless. "You wouldn't be my daughter in law, would you" he said smirking. Emma rolls her eyes. "No. We're......." she says, searching for a brief description of her relationship with Killian that the well over three hundred year old pirate who had spent the last two hundred years in a cell would understand. "Courting". 

Davy chuckled as the continued down along the passage way towards another series of cells. "Right up ahead" he said, pointing somewhere not to far away. They rushed towards the end of the hallway. Emma spotted him, only metres away. "Killian" she panted, relieved that he was alive. 

She felt all of her burning love for him, her pirate bubbling up inside. 'Thank god, he's alive' she thought, rushing to his side and grasping the bars of his cell.

Green met Blue. Killian's eyes lit up when they fell on Emma. She opened the cell gate with one sweep of her hand, her magic taking instant effect on the bars and lunged towards him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Swan" he said, his breathing tickling her neck. "You came" he dighed quietly. 

She pulled back slightly and looking him in the eye. "Of course I did. I love you" while pushing him gently on the shoulder. He laughed quietly. "I love you too, Swan" as he pecked her face, her lips, her jaws and her neck, igniting little sparks of electricity where his lips met her skin. "You're not surprised are you, Jones?" she teased.

He smirked, lovingly. "Certainly not, Lass. I've yet to see you fail and besides I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming for this smouldering pirate of yours". She chuckled quietly and punched him gently on the shoulder before taking him in her arms again. 

"Thank god, you're alive" she whispered into the crook of his neck, holding back a moan as he nipped gently at her ear lobe. Killian pulled back a few inches from her. "Of course, Love. I'm a survivor". He smiled and pulled her into his embrace again, point blank refusing to break the contact between them, keeping them side by side like two magnets, naturally attracted to each other.

Emma leaned into Killian's touch. "I missed you, Jones" she said pecking him on the lips. "Of course you did , Lass". he joked but continued. "And I you". She chuckled and shook her head. "You wish". Killian smiled down at Emma, adoration clear on his face while she stared back at him with the same intense love, willing him never to leave her side again. The month apart had been hell (literally) for both of them. "Don't you dare pull a stunt like that on me again" she said desperately. "I'll try not to, Love" he said. 

They both knew that this wasn't the end of that conversation.

Killian smiled and leaned in again, not yet realising that they had company. "Down boy. We're still in the Underworld" Emma laughed. He chuckled and took in the sight of her. He knew without a shadow of a doubt ever since before their trip to Neverland that he would follow her to the ends of the earth and now she had literally gone to hell (and hopefully back) for him. 

Davy Jones coughed from where he was standing at he entrance of the cell."Courting....., eh. Looks a bit more intense than that if I say so meself". Killian looked away from Emma to the man standing several foot behind her. "Father" he said in astonishment with a slight hint of anger, pulling out of Emma's embrace even though their hands found each other and intwined immediately after they pulled apart, like two halves of a whole, broken without their other half. 

"You're alive?!". Killian uttered in shock, Davy Jones looked at his son, sorrowfully. 

They were both remembering the same day. 

Over two hundred years ago Davy Jones visited his wife and two sons for the last time. He told them to keep a weathering eye on the horizon, He told them he would see them again in ten years time, but he didn't. He left his family and spent his one day on land for the next several centuries with his mistress, the sorceress Calypso (who's magucal protection was the one reasons he couldn't truly die when he went to The Underworld over two hundred years ago).

He had told his wife, Thalia that he would be back to hold her in his arms again, but he didn't. 

He told his two sons that he would still look out for them from afar and gave them rings that he told them would keep them safe and alive as a cold substitute for their father.

"Aye, Lad. I was at least the last time I looked". Davy laughed briefly but continued on a more serious note. "I'm sorry, son. For everything". Davy's face fell into a sad, regretful expression as he looked upon his son for the first time in nearly three hundred years.

Killian appeared as if he was just about to say something before Regina and Robin ploughed in the door. "We need to get the hell out of here, now" said Regina. "Where's David and Mary Margaret" asked Emma, beginning to panic. 

"They're fine" brushed off Regina. "They're standing guard downstairs" added Robin. "Don't worry. They've got nine lives, like two freaking cats. Believe me I eould know from experience". Continued Regina. She then turned to Killian. "Good to see you in one piece, Pirate". Killian smirked. "All in a day's work, your Highness". Regina snorted, teasingly. "I see The Underworld didn't give you manners,Captain".

"It's good to see you that you're okay, mate" added Robin turning his head from his friend to the other man standing near him by the door of the cell. "And who might you be?" he asked. "You look somewhat familiar". Davy stuck out his hand to Robin. "Captain Davy Jones". 

Regina rolled her eyes. "As if we needed another pirate in Storybrooke". A Fyry's scream echoed in what seemed like near proximity. "We need to get out of here and back to The Jolly". Emma reminded the group.

Moments later they were out the door, heading back down the long, chilly, stone corridor and down the stairs back towards the exit where a worried Mary Margaret and David are standing guard. Relief would be shared and introductions would be made but that woukd be later, now they have to get the hell out of The Underworld without a sleepy three headed dog, several monstrous hell beasts and an army of Furies knowing. No pressure.


	3. Hey Brother

A/N Hi Guys. How are you doing?. Really sorry about not having a chapter on Wensday but I'm back, I promise. 

Seriously Guys, can you believe the last episode. Wasn't it perfect!! It was so heart wrenching and Ugh, just perfect!!!!!!!!!!!. Like, is it March yet???. 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Eddie and Adam. I OWN NOTHING!!!!

The group was jogging rapidly towards the large, burnished entrance.   
Golden torches flickered at the end of every hallway as they whizzed around every stony corner to get out of thus literal hell hole and back to Storybrooke.   
Charming and Snow were in their lead, bow and sword drawn closely followed by Killian and Emma. Regina and Robin were following up the back closely while Davy hung back a few steps, in deep contemplation considering they could all bekillied in a split second. 

Killian grabbed Emma's arm.  
"Why can't we just open the portal here, Emma". She shook her head.   
" You can't open a portal from inside The Underworld. We need to be off the shores, that's why we brought the ship". Killian nodded and squeezed her hand.   
"Don't worry, Love. We'll get home to your lad". She smiled lightly. "I know".

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Snow called from the front.  
"Everyone get back as fast as you can". At the opening of the prison just several hundred yards in front were a half dozen Furies. 

Their leather wings outstretched, their ivory fangs bared and their cobalt eyes flashing dangerously like neon signs. Their turned back to run in the opposite direction, Robin and Regina now leading the party into the depths of the confinement, only to be corned by another dozen Furies.   
They were outnumbered and there was nothing that they could possibly do. The Furies are creatures of Hades after all, ancient beings that can't be killed.

***Several Hours Later***

Regina paced the cell from side to side, running her hand along the cold stone wall that each of them had been pushed through by some skeltal guard.  
She was deep in thought and trying to find some loophole in the enchantments that The Furies had placed on the cell door in the name of Hades, to stop her or Emma from using their magic to simply blast it wide open.   
They were moved from the prison just off if Asphodel to the dungeons deep below Hades Palace, which was only fit for the godly and the dead. It would nor be long until they had exhausted their oxygen supply.

Robin watched her helplessly from the wooden bench the ran closest to the entrance.   
Snow was talking quietly with Charming in one corner of the cell while Davy was looking out the small and barred window which opened out upon a sheer drop and a pit of flames, The Fields of Punishment. 

The room seemed to be airtight. The dungeon of Hades was built for the dead not the living and it was getting harder to breathe. It was a truly nast place what with the sulphurous smell and the cries of tortured souls in the distance.   
Skeltal warriors guarded the only exit. The wore tattered US Army desertcombat fatigues and carried M16s.

Killian varied between throwing looks of shock and distrust towards his father and drawing small, soothing circles on the back of Emma's hand.   
She turned her head towards him and smiled sadly. Neither of them had to say anything.  
He has always said that she is an open book to him, well, the book opens both ways. 

"You shouldn't have come, Love. You should be back in Storybrooke with your boy".   
Emma shook her head and to avoid what he said countinued.  
"Henry helped to plan most of this rescue mission, you know. He even called it Operation Phoenix. 

Killian smiled. "A very smart lad, just like his mother".  
Emma smiled proudly but continued non the less,  
"And as for me coming here. I had to. I can't lose you, Killian. Point blank. You're keeping your promise". He shook his head in remberance of his vow to her to always survive for her and kissed the knuckle of her index finger.   
"Where would I be without you, Lass". She smiled and added."We're gonna get out of here and go home, somehow". He nodded, taking her hand with his good one. "Course we are, Swan". 

Regina had just given up on finding a way around the enchantments when footsteps echoed in the hallway from what sounded like the other side of the wall.   
A hooded black figure floated through the stony pillar into the centre of the room. It's face was cloaked with flowing charcoal material. It's hands were ghostly white.   
The figure first turned to Killian and began to speak in a whisper so quiet it could be mistaken for wind, but the accent was unmistakable. "Brother, there's one way out". 

Killian stared in disbelief as the hooded figure pulled the material from his face to reveal bright blue eyes just like his own and a jet black mop of unruly curly hair.   
He looked exactly as he had on the day he died only more transparent.   
Snow, Charming and Robin stood in shock while Regina shook her head as if to say their trip to The Underworld should have been renamed to be The Unofficial Jones's Family Reunion. 

Emma looked from Killian to Liam, recognising him immediately from the stories that Killian had told her during their quieter moments last year when they were talking about their respective pasts, about what made them who they are today.   
She immediately knew that this was Killian's brother and biggest role model as a child.

Liam briefly looked around the room his eyes briefly landing coldly on his father and taking in the faces of the others present, smiling when his eyes fell on Killian and Emma's intertwined fingers. "There's no time for introductions" he said. "You all need to get out of her as soon as humanly possible". 

Regina scowled. "How do we know we can even trust you. For all we know you could be another one of those Furies in a different form who is just going to trick us". Regina may have continued for longer but Snow held up a hand to silence her. "What other choice do we have". Emma nodded again looking from Killian to her parents to Liam's spirit. "We don't have much time anyway, a half an hour or more. After that all the air wil have left the room and we'll be screwed either way". Killian and David nodded in grim agreement. 

Robin turned to Liam. "So what's this plan of yours". Liam glanced quickly through the wall to ensure the coast was clear. He turned back to the group whonwere looking at him expectantly. "There's a tunnel" he said. "Called the Labyrinth. It can take you anywhere in this world. It has several openings, entrances and exits all dispersed around you should be able to find a way". 

Regina scowled. "That would be a brilliant plan if we were from this world. We came though a portal". Liam seemed unfazed by the lack of confidence."There's another opening not far from the harbour where you anchored The Jewel. You should be able to get to it". 

Snow nodded, convinced. "Where do we have to go to find this entrance". She asked. Liam pointed towards the ceiling up above. "There is an entrance in Hades palace, it's a trapdoor in the grate of his fireplace". Emma looked upwards, concerned. "Are you sure there's no other way. From what I saw Hades palace looks like it's security is almost as good as The White House". Liam nodded not knowing what The White House is but getting the general gist. "Sorry Lass. There's no other way that I'm aware of". 

Killian stared at his brother, the astonishment not yet haven worn off. "How did you come upon this, brother?". Liam smiled humorlessly. "Completely by accident about a hundred years ago, little brother when I had nothing better to do". Killian smirked, although he would have denied it, the nicknames and teasing was one of the things he missed most about not having Liam around. "How many times have I told you. I'm your younger brother". 

Regina scowled half heartedly. "You two can catch up when we can all breath freely again. Let's get the hell out of here".   
Liam nodded. "All right then". So with a little assistance from Liam they were all at the other side of the wall and making their way down the corridor.


	4. Stealing My Heart

Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one too. Does anyone else feel like March isn't coming fast enough?. Can't wait for the hiatus to be over!!!!. Hands up if you're with me!!!!

p.s I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while. I promise my updated will be more regular from now on. My school workload has been fairly heavy!!!

It was obvious that this part of the labyrinth hadn't been used in a while. Liam had said that the tunnels had been used to transport armies across the greek empire during the Great Wars. The dusty walls and corridors seemed to run along below The Underworld, so deep that you passed under The River Styx. "How much further?" Charming asked Liam. A cold dark gust of air and smoke wafted by them raising goosebumps. It felt cold and chilling as if Hades himself was present. The Labyrinth reminded them of Neverland and how it manipulated your thoughts and generally messed with your mind.

"Not too far. I think". He answered. "Are you sure,brother?" inquired Killian as the passageway split into several smaller more narrow corridor going off into opposite directions. Liam nodded. "Aye". Emma looked at Killian's face. It was expressionless and lacked any sincere emotion. It reminded her of the time when Rumple had his heart, but nobody could have Killian's heart now, right?. Surely he would have said something by now if his heart had been ripped out?. Emma played their most recent kiss back in her mind trying desperately to decipher if anything seemed out of place. She couldn't. At the time they were both too relieved at being reunited. She wondered if it was the result of something that happened to him in this literal hell hole. What if something had happened to him and he was putting on a facade to keep her from worrying?. Emma was just going to have to find out. She wasn't the only one either Liam looked as if he too sensed smething was of but was dismissing it unti they were out of immediate danger.

She grabbed Killian's hand pulling him a few paces behind the rest of the group, Liam catching on to Emma's plan to talk to Killian. He sped up slightly to walk beside David and Mary Margaret while Robin and Regina walked behind them discussing how best to keep baby Elanor out of Zelena's grasp after they all got out of The Underworld. 

Killian tightened his grip on Emma's hand. "Is something vexing you,love?". Emma looked at him concerned. "Are you alright,babe?". Killian shrugged absent mindlessly. "I just want to get out of this sodding Underworld, Swan. Something feels........off". Emma nodded not entirely convinced. "We'll talk about it later". Killian smiled it not quite reaching his eyes and nodded. "As you wish". Before she pulled him into a brief hug but still holfing tightly to him afraid to let go and he kissing the top of her head."We'll be alright,Love". Did he really believe it?.

Suddenly a deep gutteral growl sounded up ahead. The smoke in the tunnel cleared to reveal the monster. She stood on a glittery dais. She had the body of a huge lion and the head of a woman. Her hair was tied in a tight bun and her amber eyes glistened threateningly in the near darkness.The only exit was the tunnel behind the dais. Charming and Snow started forward but the Sphinx roared showing her fangs in her otherwise human face. Rusty bronze bars came down on both tunnel exits behind them and in front.

Immediately the monsters snarl turned to a brilliant smile like Rumple before proposing a deal. "Welcome lucky contestants". The Sphinx announced. "Prepare yourselves to answer thst riddle!". " Pass the test and I will allow you to pass. Fail and I get to eat you!. I will ask each of you three riddles which you must work together to solve and only the worthy will proceed". The Sphinx smiled maniacally staring each of them down daring to step forward. "Do you agree to partakein my little challenge or will I have an early lunch of royals,a pirate, a navy man and an outlaw".

Emma stared in disbelief at the half lion/half human creature.First three headed dogs now Sphinxes, seriously what is her life?. The group of heroes seemed to attract troublesome and dramatic situations like moths to a bonfire. Snow took in the expression of the Sphinx knowing full well that the monster would disagree but decided to give it a shot anyway. After all solving a riddle could take time and God knows how close or far those furies are to them by now. "Could you not just let us through. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to get back to our own realm". 

The Sphinx lowered her head and bared her fangs, growling. "Narrow minded mortals". Charming and Snow drew their swords while Emma pulled out her gun. Regina looked around to read the groups expressions, gesturing them to lower their weapons before turning back to the Sphinx's angular face. "We'll answer your riddle". The Sphinx smiled, satisfied and spoke in something that resembled a purr. Her eyes glowed from amber to red to blue, it made you think younwere looking into a pit of burning embers. "I make you weak at the worst of times. I keep you safe I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and you're heart go cold. I visit the weak but seldom the bold. What am I?. 

Snow and Regina spoke through the lines fine combing them and searching for the answer. They whispered quietly for a few minutes to the rest of the group who had similiar thoughts on the answer and agreed wholeheartedly before turning back to the Sphinx. "Is it fear?". Snow asked confidently her eyes never leaving the Sphinx's bright amber ones who's angular face broke into something that resembled an amused smile. "Yes, mortals. The Underworld is a place of fear. Tred carefully and hold onto the gift of knowledge and logic. You have the blessing of The Sphinx and the Godess Athena". She said before vanishing with a roar of approval in a puff of golden smoke. 

Nearly half an hour later they were all out of the passageway by the harbour next to The Jolly Rodger on the banks of The River Styx. The air smelled of sulphur, must and blood and several downtrodden looking spirits floated by in coaks of charcoal and crimson. It didn't look so bad from the deck of the ship knowing that they were almost home. Emma didn't let go of Killian's hand until the entire group including Liam and Davy were on deck where Killian earned hugs from everyone including Regina (who threatened to send him back here if he ever did something so careless or stupid again. When Snow was done smothering him he turned his attention to his brother. "It's been far too long, brother" he said tackling Liam into a bear hung. "I missed you too, little brother". Emma couldn't help but grin at the two of them despite the fact there was still something wrong with Killian that she had to get to the bottom of. 

Liam nodded to Emma as the two brothers broke apart. Understanding she turned to Killian. "Can I talk to you for a second" signalling with her eyes below deck. He nodded, smiling without the mischievous twinkle in his eye. " Trying to get me alone,Love?" he asked following her below deck. She turned around facing him as he climbed the last step into the captain's quaters before grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling his mouth towards her. He returned her affection. physically. Emma could still feel that something was wrong. 

She pulled back and looked into his eyes searching for her answer. He stared back with that same intensity, his eyes begging her to notice that something wasn't right. "Killian" she asked now panicking. "Where is your heart?". He dropped her gaze. "Hades has it". Emma's eyes widened. Her features turning from shock to desperation to anger.

"What the heck, Killian. Why didn't you tell me". He looked at her his own panic rising as he knew what her next move would be. "I didn't want to have you and your family face anymore danger on my account. I'm not worth it,Love". Emma looked as if he had gone completely mad and wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into him. "Of course you're worth it!!. To me you are worth it!. You're my freaking true love for Christ's sake!. I followed you to hell. After Henry you're the most important person in my life". She looked up at him desperately her eyes filling with angry tears. Killian looked slightly taken aback by her outburst and in this moment he didn't think he could possibly love her more."I love you too,lass". She still looked angry and just sbout to continue giving him a piece of her mind until he took her hands in his good one and wrapped his hook around her waist, cutting off her rant with a kiss. "What's the plan then, My Love.


	5. It's The Things We Love Most.

Chapter:5

Emma, Killian, Regina and Liam made their way down the dusty passsage of the labyrinth opting to find the closest entrance to Hades's throne room. Liam knew his way atound which made getting there a lot easier despite Janus's attempts to confuse them and make the group run off of course. The tunnel was getting wider and a little more light was beginning to flood in, the were getting close now. Snow, Charming, Robin and Davy had stayed on The Jolly Rodger to avoid the ship being dragged into Tartarus by The Furies. After all they needed a way to get back. The last thing they all wanted was to be stuck in this hell hold for all eternity.

A loud ear piercing roared echoed through the tunnel from up ahead. They heard him just before the saw him. Glancing back, Emma got her first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like domething from Muscle Man magazine- bulging biceps and triceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a long snout, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns- gigantic blank and white horns with points that you couldn't get from an electric sharpener. He roared.

The bull-man bellowed in rage. Regina rolled her eyes before waving her hand and clicking her finger, cracking the beast's neck. He lay sprawled in the dust and Regina lead them as they each stepped over it's body to get to the far side. " Only one Minatour, this is an insult if anything?!. If this is Hades's idea of defence, he really is going to have to try harder". Liam shook his head, in doubt. "That's what he wants you to think, your majesty". Killian looked ahead before addressing his brother on the topic of Hades. "Sounds like a delightful fellow, life and soul no doubt". He gestured around the passageway. " Let's get out of here". Emma pointed towards the marble ladder just feet away. "That it, Liam?". Liam grabbed the first rung, pulling himself up. "Aye,Lass". The rest followed suit and soon they were faced with a large black palace with spiralling rooftops and jagged looking turrets.

Emma turned around when she got to the top, waiting for Killian, not wanting to be separated again. "Swan". He whispered as Regina and Liam walked ahead. "Are you sure that you want to do this". Emma frowned. "Of course I do. Wouldn't you do the same if Hades had my heart-". Killian nodded. "Of course, Love. Nothing would stop me". Liam and Regina could probably hear them now but neither looked back.

"Killian" Emma continued. "You promised to protect my heart. Now I have to protect yours. Let me do my job". Killian squeezed her hand. "I just don't want you to get hurt". She smirked. "You're not the only survivor in this relationship". He smiled, pecking her on the temple. "You're a bloody marvel, Love". Emma chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself".

They walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, past a pomegranate filled garden and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torch. There was no ceiling, just a cavern roof far above.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore greek armour, some british redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on their shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered them, but their hollow eye sockets followed closely as the group of heroes walked down the hall, towards a big set of doors at the other end. Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned manically, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know". Emma muttered. "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door to door salesmen". Killian chuckled. "I would imagine he has trouble ordering in though, Love". Emma smiled jokingly. "That too". Regina rolled her eyes. "Can you two put a mute on the flirting for five minutes. There are other people here and we are about to break into The King of Hell's offical clubhouse. Seriously, you're as bad as the Un-Charmings". Liam laughed and nudged Killian in the ribs and grinned at Emma before turning back to Regina. "I would agree with you, your majesty but I'm just glad that my little brother has managed to find someone he loves more than his own reflection". Killian shook his head while Emma rolled her eyes. At least they found something to laugh at down in this literal hell hole.

Suddenly, a hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swund open. The guards stepped aside. "I guess that means "entrez",". Regina said. Emma nodded. "Guess so". Killian grabbed at Emma's hand, his eyes pleading with her, one question "why?". She tried to convey her message with one simply look. "Because I love you". He understood and squeezed her hand.

The throne room was vast with black marble walls and bronze floors. One seat stood in the centre of the room, a horrid throne made from what seemed to be human bones fused together. Seated was a fierce looking man. He was at least three metres tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder length and jet black. He had intese eyes, full of dark and evil charisma. Hades.

Hades's eyes first landed on Liam as he was first to enter the room. Hades raised his arm to the eldest Jones brother. "Return". He muttered. Hades didn't seem that angry with Liam, more annoyed that a soul of Asphodel would abandon their posts in favour of helping those the remember from their mortal life. Liam began to fade and vanished back to The Fields of Asphodel, before nodding to them, promising to find a way to hrlp them get out, to hrlp them get home. Killian shared one last look eith his brother, hoping to whatever god would listen to a pirate's prayers that he would see Liam again and straighten a few things out.

Hades then turned to the rest of the group."You are either very brave or very foolish for coming here and yes,". He said as Emma started to speak up. "I know why you are here.". Hades turned to look at Killian before turning back to Emma. "To salvage the fate of your one true love, quite poetic really". He looked down at his fingernails sadistically before clicking his fingers, Killian's heart appeared glowing and beating quietly in his hand. "I dealt with a situation quite similar centuries ago, in fact. The man's name was Orpheus came to rescue his wife Eurydice but his faith in love was not strong enough and Eurydice vanished back into my realm just before she reached The Upper-World".

"So". Hades said continuing. "I've come to the conclusion that love amongst humans is simply not pure enough, not true enough". He held up his hand, the hand with Killian's heart in it. Emma and Regina's hand shot up automatically, light and dark magic respectively projecting from their palms. A burst of light shot across the room, bounding off of Hades and hitting the opposite wall, searing through a pair of armed skeletons, leaving them a heap of burning marrow.

Hades chuckled. "Do you really think your mortal magic will have any effect on me". Hades raised his hand again and squeezed, squeezed but didn't crush. Killian yelped in pain beside Emma, his hand tightening painfully around her's. Emma spun on her heel, facing Killian, putting both of her hands on his cheeks. "No, Don't you dare Killian!, stay with me!". He grasped her arm eith his good hand, his hook on ger waist. "Of course, Love". He bit out through the pain, his face turning red with the effort of trying to hold himself together for Emma's sake.

Suddenly the door behind Hades opened and a tall woman with oat coloured hair entered, Persphone. "What are you doing now,darling". Hades scowled and turned towards his wife. "Nothing to worry about, Dear. It's just another pair of mortals who think their love is true enough to outlive death. Persphone walked over and sat down in the throne next to Hades. "At least give them a chance to prove otherwise, before you ho doing anything drastic". Hades grumbled slightly. "If I start letting people leave my realm, it'll get around that the lord of the dead is going soft. My brothers would never let me forget it for centuries".

Persphone shook her head. "You and your ego. The world could do with having a little more love in it , you know and their story is quite endearing." Persphone continued on further trying to reason eith her husband. "Their lives spared would be a gift to me". Hades rolled his eyes and asked"And our fellow Olympians wouldn't hear a word of it?". Persphone nodded. He grumbled again like a thunder storm."You think that they are true love do you?:. he asked her. Persphone shrugged nonchalantly. "They deserve a chance to prove it if you're going to kill them otherwise and they all have been through quite a bit for mortals". Hades turned back to the group in front of him. Killian was still shaking in an effort to keep himself uptight. Emma was still hovering over Killian trying to keep him awake. Regina looked on helplessly trafing between glsncing at Killian and Emma and the two Olympians at the top of the room.

Hades scowled in disgust, raised his hand and squeezed. Regina watched as Killian's heart turned to dust. Emma couldn't look away from her true love as she lost him once again. "It's the things we love most, that destroy us".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. I know, I'm evil!. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the wait. Please review, it would mean the world. Let me know what you think!. As always if you have prompts for any CS stories, I would love to write them for you. P.S:Can't wait for the OUAT hiatus to be over!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up next Friday. See You Then


End file.
